New Sight
by toujoursmoi
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks after living in Arizona with her mother for several years. Edward, her brother's best friend has always been like an older brother to her, but suddenly, things are changing.
1. Home

**AN: None of the characters are mine.**

"Bella," my mother started, "You know you don't have to do this."

" I know I don't," I responded, "I want to."

"Are you sure honey? Really, it's not too late to change your mind."

"Mom," I stared pointedly at the security gate in front of us, "we've talked about this. I promise you, I'll be fine. Really. And anyway, I can't wait to see the looks on Emmett and Alice's faces when I show up. I've had way too much fun imagining their reactions to back out now. Go! Enjoy young, married life. You'll see me before you know it."

She sighed. "Call me as soon as you get in! And keep in touch! I want to know about every aspect of your life! Not that there will be anything exciting going on in Forks." She added the last part on under her breath and I couldn't help but laugh. My mother hated Forks. Actually, she detested it. When she and my father split, she didn't waste any time moving out to Arizona where it's always warm and sunny.

I looked at my watch and realized that it really was time to go. I looked at my mother and we uttered our last goodbyes with promises of calling and emailing regularly and then headed off into the short security line.

It wasn't until I was on the plane that I allowed myself to reminisce. I loved my mother, and Arizona. But I had grown up in Forks. For all intents and purposes, Washington was my home. When our parents had gotten a divorce, my older brother, Emmett, and I had stayed with our father in Forks, Washington while our mother had settled in Phoenix, Arizona. For the first few years I was fine living with two guys, but when I hit eleven my mother and I both realized that our summers together just weren't going to cut it anymore and I moved out to Arizona to live with her. For the next several years I spent my summers in Washington and my brother flew out to Arizona for holidays. The arrangement worked out well. We got along better than most mother, daughter duos and our opposite personalities complimented each other well. Then she met Phil. He was a few years younger than her, but he made her happy. I think he made her feel young. They married a short while into the summer and I decided that it was time to move back in with my brother and Dad. I would miss my mom terribly, but what newly married couple really wants a kid hanging around. So there I was, heading back to Forks to finish off my last two years of high school.

My dad and I had decided to keep my return a secret. We thought it would be more fun that way. Emmett and my best friend Alice had no idea that I was coming back. So, when I got off the plane in Port Angeles it was only my father who greeted me. I stumbled into his waiting arms and we both laughed. It was so good to see him.

"Hi Daddy," I mumbled into his shirt.

He gripped me tighter against him and laughed into my hair, "It hasn't been a summer without you Bells. I thought I was gonna kill your brother!"

I laughed too, "That bad huh?"

"Well, football practices have just started up again so he finally has something to occupy his time," he said.

"Is that where he is now?" I asked.

"Yea, I figured I could drop you there on our way into town if you wanted," he offered, "Alice will be there too, watching Jasper of course,"

"Perfect!" I replied, "I can't wait to see them!"

We spent the hour drive from Port Angeles to Forks chatting about the summer. Apparently, Emmett had been so bored without me that he had almost gotten himself arrested, on several occasions. I couldn't help but laugh at this. There wasn't much to do in Forks but we had always managed to amuse ourselves, even if they weren't always the best ways to do so when your father was the Police Chief.

When we got into town, dad drove straight to the high school. He let me out with a smile and a promise to leave all my things in my room.

I headed around to the back of the school where the football field was. Practice was in full swing. I stood and watched them run plays and tackle each other for a minute, easily picking out my huge brother. Standing at 6 ft. 4 and muscular to boot, he was impossible to miss. I laughed as I watched two of his teammates try to take him down and get dragged a good 3 feet before they could stop him. I saw him laughing too when the three of them got up off the ground. He was always so happy! I had missed his laughter and joking a lot while I'd been in Arizona.

I finally snuck up the side of the bleachers and saw, just as my dad had predicted, my best friend. Short, spiky, black hair, and bouncing up and down in her seat. She was seated next to a blonde bombshell, my brother's girlfriend, Rosalie. I snuck up behind them and casually sat down.

The two girls were hardly paying attention the football practice in front of them and were in a heated discussion about the Fall fashions.

"Fall in Forks," I moaned, "I suppose that means I'm going to have to get a new coat." Rosalie spun around in her seat, her face set to scold this new comer about butting into other people's conversations. She stopped short when she saw me, her mouth hanging open slightly.

Alice was a second behind her but a bit faster on the uptake. A moment later I had been flung onto my back on the bleacher behind me with a tiny, pixy like girl squealing my name on top of me.

"Hey Alice," I laughed, hugging her back. Soon Rosalie had abandoned all of her normally hotly composed demeanor and was on the ground with us; the three of us hugging and laughing. We finally untangled ourselves and sat up, and then the inquisition started.

"What are you doing here!" Alice squealed.

"Well," I started, "I decided it was time to come home. For good." It took a moment for that to sink in.

"For good?" She asked cautiously, as if afraid to believe what that might mean.

"For good." I said firmly, "As in somebody's getting kicked out of their locker because we had better have ours next to each other."

"But, how? Why?" Rosalie nodded in agreement to Alice's question and they both looked at me expectantly.

"My mom just got married guys," I said as if it should be obvious, "I'm not going to impose on that. Plus I missed you all. It just seemed like the obvious thing to do.

"Wait," Rosalie interrupted, "Does Emmett know? Because he hasn't mentioned it and I know he wouldn't keep something like this from me." She glared towards the field where Emmett was, as if she would storm out there and let him have it for not telling her about my return; which she probably would.

I shook my head sheepishly. "Dad and I thought it would be more fun to surprise everyone. Emmett has no idea I'm even here." Rosalie relaxed her position but then Alice turned to glare at me.

"You mean to tell me," she started, "that you're moving back here and didn't even bother telling your best friend that you were doing it!" She was yelling by the end and my laughter was not helping to appease her.

"I'm sorry Alice," I apologized, "But you have to admit, you were surprised. And it was a good surprise. I would have told you, I wanted to! You have no idea how many times I almost did, but it was so much more fun this way!"

Alice began to relax her glare, unable to stay angry for too long. "Whatever," she allowed, "but you had better never keep something this big from me again!"

I nodded in agreement

Alice, Rosalie, and I sat talked for the next twenty minutes.

The boys finally finished their practice and were walking off the field towards the water bucket, pulling their helmets and jerseys off, leaving them in their bulky pads. I watched as Jasper and another boy with reddish brown hair tackled Emmett to the ground and poured water all over him. I suddenly realized that the other boy must be Edward, my brother's best friend, and coincidently, my best friend's brother.

I suddenly got very excited. Edward had always been like a second brother to me and I hadn't seen him in nearly two years. He had spent the last several summers traveling with his father, who was working with Doctors Without Borders.

I turned to Alice to be sure, " Alice," I asked, "Is that Edward down there with Jasper and Emmett?" I must have sounded a little overexcited because she gave me a slightly quizzical look, obviously wondering why I would be that excited about _Edward_. Then comprehension dawned on her face.

"I forgot!" She exclaimed, "You haven't seen him in forever! He'll be so excited to see you!"

It was then that we heard the heavy pounding of feet on the bleacher stairs. Emmett was quickly making his way towards Rosalie when I looked up and met his gaze. He stopped short with a wide-eyed look on his face, making Jasper and Edward run straight into his back. It only took him an instant to regain his composure and change his course. I suddenly found myself pulled into the air and trapped in his massive arms.

"Bella!" He boomed, "What are you doing here!"

Alice answered for me, "Well, it seems that someone has been keeping secrets from us." At that, Emmett set me down and gave me a quizzical look.

"I'm moving home Em," I answered his stare, "Giving mom and Phil some time alone. Plus, you and Dad have been living off of fast food for way too long. Someone needs to be here to take care of you two." He beamed and scooped me back up into a bone crushing hug. Then he abruptly put me back down and glared at me.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" he bellowed.

I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. "I know, but this was so much more fun! I'm sorry Emmett, do you think you'll ever be able to find it in your heart to forgive me?" I joked.

He laughed back and rolled his eyes, "I guess, maybe. If you're lucky." And he rumpled my hair.

"Ok Emmett, now stop hogging her!" I heard Jasper's voice from behind my bear of a brother and side stepped him to see Jasper smiling at me. I gave him a hug and turned to Edward.

I didn't remember him being quite so built, or beautiful. That was really the only word to describe him. Edward was beautiful. His bronze hair was slightly longer and shaggier than the last time I'd seen him and he seemed to have grown a few inches. He'd lost all remnants of his baby fat and I couldn't help but notice how well he filled out the shirt he had on under his football pads. He had a peculiar look on his face, as if he was surprised. He seemed to shake himself out of some reverie and grinned at me, giving my favorite lopsided smile and held his arms out for me. I bounded into him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Heya kid," he said. "so you've finally decided to grace us with your presence?"

I pulled away slightly to glare up at him. "Hey!" I responded, "I'm not the one who's been running away every summer to play hero!" He laughed and shrugged and pulled me back into his arms. We finally pulled away when Emmett decided he was hungry.

"Hey Bells!" He laughed, "What's for dinner?" He was grinning, knowing that I wasn't about to start being his personal cook quite so soon.

"Oh no you don't," Alice glared, "she just got back! We're having a girls night!" She linked arms with me and started dragging me towards her car mumbling about stopping at blockbuster and ordering pizza. I kept trying to get her attention but she was focused. I finally had to stop and yank my arm out of hers. She stopped short and looked back at me, a question behind her eyes.

"I've got to go home first Alice," I answered her unasked question. "Let me go spend a few hours with my dad and brother and get unpacked a little and then I'll be at your house around eight."

She sighed but agreed. Edward gave me a wink and got into his Volvo, Alice following on the passenger side, then Jasper and Rosalie got into their car, leaving Emmett and I standing beside his jeep. He gave me a quick one-armed hug and hopped into the drivers seat and I jumped up into the other side. He revved the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards home.

When we got there, Dad was waiting, pizza on the kitchen table. We all sat down and dug in. Man, it was good to be home.

**Please review. Flames welcome.**


	2. Pow Wow

**AN: None of the characters, and some of the words, are not mine. Sorry this has taken me so long. I'll try to update the next chapter faster.**

When Dad, Emmett, and I finished eating, Emmett went up to my room with me to help me unpack. Normally, I would have preferred to do this by myself, but Emmett and I had a lot to catch up on. He had come out to Arizona a few weeks before for our mom's wedding, but we had been so busy with wedding stuff that we'd had practically no time to talk. Besides, it's not as if he was really helping me to unpack.

When we entered my room he jumped onto my twin bed and lounged back against the wall, his feet hanging over the edge, while I walked over to my bags and began unpacking.

He laughed as he watched me pull a small pile of books out of the top of my suitcase. "You are such a nerd Bella! I can't believe you're actually my sister!" He joked.

I chucked a large novel at his head and glared when he easily caught it in one hand.

"You might try picking up a book sometime Emmett," I chided, "You might actually learn something for once." I walked over to him and pointed at the cover, " You see, these," I pointed at the title, "are letters. And when you put them together they form sentences. And that," I continued slowly, as if talking to a child, "is how you read."

Before I knew it, he had pulled me onto the bed and into a headlock, pinning me beneath him. As much as I struggled and tried, I could hardly move an inch. It wasn't until my face began to turn blue from the lack of oxygen that he finally let me up. I tried to jump up and turn around in one move but my foot caught on his leg and I suddenly found myself on my back on the floor. Emmett stared down at me in surprise for a second and then burst into a roar of laughter.

As I lay on my back glaring up at him, he tried his best to sober his laughter. He finally got it under control and reached his hand down to help me up. I grasped it firmly and he pulled me onto my feet in one swift motion. I promptly smacked him on the back of the head and stomped back over to my suitcase, resuming my unpacking.

Emmett hardly even took a second to be surprised by my actions before he had thrown himself back onto my bed in another roar of laughter. I turned my back on him and threw myself into my task, folding my shirts and jeans with maybe a little too much vigor. It was several minutes before he had calmed down enough to apologize.

"I'm sorry Bells," he choked out, "I'm just making up for a summers worth. It's been a pretty boring summer without you."

"Yes, I can imagine. What did you do without me here to laugh at every five minutes." I retorted, putting an emphasis on the word did, stressing the sarcasm in my voice.

He contorted his face into his best pout, "Aw Bells, come on."

I could never stay mad at him for long. Especially when he gave me that look. "Fine." I sighed, "Now help me hang up these shirts and then I'll be done." He groaned but got up off the bed to help. He handed me shirts while I hung them up in the closet. I asked how he and Rosalie were doing and he told me all the gory details with a huge grin on his face. He really did love her. I'd always known that his feelings for her were strong, but it caught me slightly be surprise when I realized just how strong they were.

We finished unpacking my two suitcases quickly. There were only so many things I could bring with me, most of my Arizona clothes being too permeable for the frigid Washington winter. I had packed knowing that I would have to let Alice take me shopping.

When we finished, we both lay on my bed, catching up on anything that might have happened over the summer and everything that we hadn't gotten to when he'd come out to Phoenix for our mom's wedding. We lay like that for nearly an hour, laughing and joking. It would be impossible to express how much I had missed my big brother. We had always been close and it had been hard on both of us when I moved to Arizona.

We were both engrossed in a story Emmett was telling me about some trouble he, Jasper, and Edward had gotten into towards the end of the school year involving saran wrap and Mike Neutan's car when I heard a deep musical voice interject.

"That was all your fault we got caught you know." We both jumped slightly in surprise and looked up to see Edward leaning against my doorframe with a crooked grin on his face and Alice smirking next to him.

Alice danced forward and neatly jumped onto the bed next to me while Edward shrugged off of the wall and continued, "If you hadn't insisted that we stay and get the underside of the car as well, he never would have seen us."

Emmett scoffed at him, "But it just made it so much better! What's the point in saran wrapping someone's car if you aren't going to do it right!"

"Right," Edward responded and rolled his eyes at Alice and I. We both snickered and Emmett just sat there looking stubborn, jutting his chin out defiantly.

Alice cleared her throat and looked at me, "so, are you ready to go? I've gotten a couple of movies and I figured Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie could come too. We'll make it a pow wow."

I grinned at the idea of spending a night of watching movies and eating junk food and laughing with all of my best friends. "Sounds like a plan," I answered.

Alice jumped up and grabbed my hand, pulling me off of the bed behind her. Emmett got up and he and Edward followed us out of the room. We said a quick goodbye to Dad and then the four of us piled into Edward's silver Volvo.

I had never driven with Edward before, and let me tell you, it was a terrifying experience. I'd never driven that fast in my life. Even Alice, who was a complete speed demon, wasn't that bad. I had closed my eyes and cringed back into my seat as soon as he'd sped off down the street. I kept them closed the entire ride to the Cullen household, not opening them until I felt the car stop. When I finally let my eyes slide open I noticed Edward's eyes watching me in the rearview mirror, shining with mirth. I could see him shaking with silent laughter.

"Come on Bella," he chided, "it wasn't that bad." It wasn't until then that I noticed that Emmett and Alice had already gotten out of the car and were half way to the door. I only scowled at Edward and silently got out of the car as well. I ignored him as I heard his car door close quietly and felt him walking next to me.

I wasn't actually very upset with him for laughing at me. Although, I did hate it when people laughed at my expense, being unnaturally clumsy, it was something I had to endure quite often. But Edward was like family. I had grown up with him. I knew he wasn't really laughing at me, necessarily, he would never mean anything bad by it. It was more that we had always been close enough that we could all make fun of each other equally and laugh at ourselves because of it.

It wasn't long before I felt Edward's hand on my arm, I shrugged off the shock that ran through me at his touch, pulling me to a stop. "Bella," he said as he turned me to face him. I fought hard to keep the glare in place on my face as he looked into my eyes to see if I was truly angry with him or not. But I had never been a very good liar, and as his bright green eyes stared into my own brown ones with an intensity that only Edward could pull off, I couldn't help but let my lips fall into an easy smile. He too smiled and shook his head in exasperation.

"You had me worried there for a second," he commented, "I thought you were honestly upset with me." The smile slid off of his face and he looked serious for a moment. "You do know I didn't mean anything by it, right?"

I nodded my ascent and he continued, the joking tone back in his voice. "You just looked so terrified. Anyway, I've never been in an accident Bella. I've never even been pulled over," he scoffed.

He began to stare into my eyes in earnest again, apparently, his rapid mood swings hadn't dissipated any in the two years since I'd last seen him. His hand gripped under my chin so I couldn't move, "I would never do anything that would put you in harms way Bella." The sincerity in his voice was impossible to deny, as was the scorching intensity of his stare.

I was momentarily caught up in his deep emerald eyes, forgetting for a second who they belonged to. We simply stared into each other's eyes, as if trying to read what the other was thinking behind their depths. A raindrop splattering on my face was what jerked me awake. I jumped away from him as if burned. The spell was broken and he too jumped a little farther away from me. We stared somewhat apprehensively at each other for a moment until the rain began in earnest.

Edward looked up at the sky, letting the rain hit him full in the face and then looked back down at me, a grin plastered on his face. "Come on, with your luck, you'll catch a cold." He grabbed my hand and started running toward the front door, dragging me with him. I kept me eyes steadily on the ground in front of me, wary of any unevenness in the ground that could cause me to fall flat on my face, but when I glanced up at the house, I could have sworn I saw a curtain fall, as if someone had been watching us.

Edward pulled me into the house and shut the door behind me. He led us into the living room where Emmett and Alice were sitting on the couch, arguing over which movie we would watch first. They looked up when they heard us enter the room and Alice bounded over.

"What have you two been doing out there?" she asked, "You're both soaked through!" She gave Edward a reproachful look as if it was all his fault that we had both gotten caught out in the rain, and then turned back to me, "Come on Bella, lets go get you into something dry." She grabbed my hand and once again I was being dragged out of the room and up the stairs.

She pulled me into her room, rustled through a few drawers, and threw me a pair of shorts and a baggy long sleeved shirt. I peeled off my own soaked clothes while Alice began questioning me.

"So what were you two doing out there? Emmett and I were inside for a good five minutes before we even noticed you weren't with us."

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to repress the way I'd felt when he'd had his hand under my chin and starred into my eyes the way he had. "I don't know," I said as nonchalantly as I could, "he thought I was mad at him and wanted to make sure I wasn't. It was silly really."

Alice raised her perfectly formed eyebrow, "Aw. Why did he think you were mad at him?"

"His driving scared the crap out of me, he's ten times worse than you are Alice!" She snorted at that. "Any way he laughed at me when he saw my expression so I stomped off, pretending to be mad. Apparently, I've gotten better at acting," I said, proud of myself.

"Ha!" Alice laughed, "We'll see about that." She hopped up off her bed and shoved me towards the bathroom. "Now," she exclaimed starting to run her fingers through my hair, "lets do something with that tangled mess!"

"Alice," I groaned, "We're just having a sleepover. We're watching movies! It's going to be dark!"

"Fine, I'll just do a ponytail then" she pouted as she started to brush through my damp, tangled hair. I stared at my reflection in the mirror as I let Alice have her fun.

I supposed I could be pretty, maybe if I let Alice make me over as often as she'd like. But I just couldn't get up the energy or the motivation to do my hair or makeup regularly. I had long, mousey, brown hair, almost unhealthily pale skin, brown eyes, and although thin, I'd always been soft somehow.

I watched as Alice pulled my dark hair away from my face and off of my neck, wishing I could look like her. Tiny and bouncy, beautiful in her own unique way. I was pulled out of my reverie when she pulled on my now finished ponytail playfully and announced that she was done.

"Ok," She chirped, "lets get back downstairs. Jasper and Rose are probably here by now." She grabbed my hand again and pulled me out of her bathroom, out her bedroom door and down the stairs. Sure enough, when we got downstairs, we found that Jasper and Rosalie had indeed arrived. The lights had already been turned off and Emmett and Rose were cuddled up on the love seat together, while Jasper was sitting on the ground leaning up against the couch behind him. When we walked in, he opened his arms to Alice and she danced over to him, sat between his legs and curled up into his chest. Edward was sprawled out on his stomach, laying on a blanket that had been spread out on the floor. He looked behind him at the couples and then up at me and grinned, shrugging his shoulders. He patted the blanket next to him, telling me to come lie down too. When I had, he pointed the remote at the TV, pressed the play button, and then pulled the popcorn in front of him.

"Edward," I complained, "don't hog the popcorn!" I tried making a grab for it but he pulled the bowl closer to him, protecting it from me with his body. A piece of popcorn hit him in the head from behind.

"Stop being such a baby Edward!" I heard Alice's chiding voice, "Share like a big boy." He glared behind him at his sister and threw a handful of popcorn at her. Jasper, sticking up for Alice, picked up something that was in a bowl next to him and chucked that at Edward. Edward went to retaliate, and missed and hit Emmett. He had his hand stuck in the bowl of popcorn next to him when Rosalie decided it was time to cut in.

"Children," she said exasperated, "can we please just watch the movie?" Everyone laughed settled back into their spots and trained their eyes back onto the TV. Edward glanced over at me and pushed the popcorn bowl into the middle.

"Thank you," I said, "Eddy," I couldn't help but add on. He hated it when people called him Eddy. I heard a snort from somewhere behind me. This was going to be a great night.

**Flames welcome**


End file.
